An Angels Cry
by Amaya Cruz
Summary: Sasuke's been gone for years, and he finally comes back, but not of his own free will. And Sakura has the curse of an angel, but it comes at a cost. Will everything fall into place before its to late.
1. The one who caused it all

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto! If I did I would be in California living the good life and not writing this story.

Warnings Cussing, gore, and probably adult content in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter one:

_**The one who caused it all**_

Sakura was sitting on top of the 4th Hokage's head, staring at the setting sun in the horizon with her knees under her chin. It had taken 6 years since he left to get to the position she was. She was the lead ANBU member and led the rest of 'rookie nine' on missions, minus Sasuke. There was only one thing that still haunted the now 19-year-old kunoichi, her blood-filled past.

A black crow with a red ribbon tied to its right foot flew past her. Every time she saw that one crow it sent chills down her spine. It was the crow that symbolized a sound attack. Whenever the sound village attacked, she always had that slim chance of running into _him_. The one that taught her that she was weak and that she needed to change.

She got up and started heading toward the Hokage tower. Wondering how many people the sound would have brought this time. She started calculating the plans and possible attacks they could/would use.

When she reached the Hokage's tower, she was the only one there at the time. "Sakura, go to the northern outskirts of Kohona, that's where the sound is coming from." The Hokage said going threw some papers. Sakura nodded, pulled down her anbu mask, the cat and jumped out the window, landing with her feet on the ground and began running to the northern outskirts of the village. She was needed at the front line, nothing new. But what worried her was, she was the first one to reach the Hokage's tower. Usually, on a normal day, fox-boy Naruto was first, followed by Sakura and the others.

When she reached the front line, there were only 10 sound ninja's there and she was the only leaf ninja there. She drew a kunai and prepared herself in a fighting stance. "Hey! You don't plan on taking on everyone by yourself do you?" An obnoxious voice yelled behind here. She yelled back, "No, but I was going to if you guys didn't show!" There was a chuckle beside her. She smirked in relief; the entire 'rookie nine' was here, including all their sensei's.

Sakura smirked and ran forward, targeting a person in the back who seemed to be leading the sound. She did a few hand seals and yelled 'Release'. Blood splattered angel wings came out of her back and she started to throw tons of Shrunken and kunai's at the person. When she came close enough to see their face, she mentally froze for a moment. It was _him_. The one who told her she was an annoyance. The one who told her she was nothing. The one who pushed her to become the best. It was Uchiha, Sasuke. Sakura lost control and killed a person in her path by knocking him out and putting her two fingers on his temples and pushed till her hands met, thus adding to the blood collection on her wings. Now there was nothing stopping her from killing him.

"You're going to pay!" she screeched as she took flight into the air. A green ball of chakra formed in her hands and she aimed at her former teammate. Its hit the ground a few feet from where he stood, but the trimmers from the impact sent him flying. She flew down and pinned him under her body weight. She was just about to rip out the jugular in his neck when Neji calmly said, "Why not take him back to the Hokage? Do what you want AFTER we get information out of him." She snorted, picked up Sasuke and began flying back to the Hokage's tower.

She tied him to a chair with chakra ropes and getting chewed out by the Hokage, "If I told you once, I told you a thousand times! Only use your curse in life or death situations!! I mean, Sakura, you could have taken him out with both hands tied behind your back with the strain his body has been through! RAH! What am I to do with you and Naruto!! Your both are like thorns stuck in my side!" "Sorry Tsunade-sama" Sakura whispered finally sliding her mask off her face and attached it to her belt. She then pulled the wings back into her back and two holes remained where blood was seeping through her ANBU shirt. Sasuke, after he got over the shock that it was actually Sakura, annoying, always pleading for dates Sakura, standing in front of him, decided it was a perfect time to ask, "What curse?" "Shut up!! Like you care!" She yelled and winced at the pain it caused in her back. Tsunade sighed and began bandaging Sakura's back. "It happened not to long after you left, that's why you don't know." Tsunade said in a low voice. "Tsunade-sama… no…" Sakura squeaked. "He deserves to know Sakura" "No! Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, I'm the one who holds her, so I should be the one to decide when he hears about it." Sakura stated. Tsunade stared at her student, "And I am the Hokage. So when _I_ decide something, then it's going to be done. But I will allow you to be the one to tell him how it came about." Sakura sighed she knew she was fighting a loosing battle, but she had to try. "It all started when..."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mom?... MOM?! Where are you?!" a younger version of Sakura said bounding down the stairs. "Mo-" was all she could get out before a piercing scream filled the air. He mother lied dead in a pool of her own blood. Many sebon needles stuck out of her back and a note was attached to one._

_Sakura,_

_I see you found your mother. She looks so peaceful, does she not? We have your father too. All you need to do is help us. We'll be waiting. Meet us at the cherry blossom where you spend most of your free time._

_Blood Angel_

_Sakura walked down the road to the cherry blossom tree that was spoken of and saw a man with red spiky hair standing there. He turned to her and she gasped. It was her uncle, someone she had trusted. "Ello, Sakura." He said smiling. Sakura screamed, "Why did you kill her?! she was your own sister, your own-" She was cut off by a soothing voice, "Sakura dear, I'm not dead. That was a clone you saw. We knew that you wouldn't help us unless you thought I was dead." "Your not real!! My REAL mom died! How can you say that you're her!!" Sakura yelled. He uncle appeared behind her, "That is your real mother, but we weren't lying about having your father and killing him. help us, and you'll save him. Don't and he's as good as a dead man... what do you say, Sakura-chan?" She dropped her head, tears hitting the ground. "Why mom, why would you do this?" She whispered. "So I could become the richest woman alive by having a_ **freak**_ for a daughter." Her mother spat. Her uncle decided to add, "and I would be her partner, all you have to do is go to the tower of gods and make a pact with them." "A-a pact? You mean give something up, and get something in return…?" She questioned. He smirked, "Something like that, but instead of a god. It'll be with-." He was interrupted by Sakura's mother, "an Angel."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Sakura looked on the verge of crying. Tsunade's eyes softened. "Sakura, Maybe you should go home. I mean from all the events today, I bet you could use a good rest." Sakura shook her head wiping the tears that threatened to fall away, "No Tsunade-sama. Sasuke, getting this curse was easy, the angel accepted my request, but it all came with a price. My second biggest dream was taken from me." She lifted her shirt up to reveal a pentagram (an: a star within a circle, if you don't know) on her abdomen. A tear fell down her face as she spoke, "I...I can't have kids Sasuke. She took that ability from me." Sasuke's eyes showed slight tinge sadness, but they quickly went back to his blank stare. She turned to Tsunade, "I'll do the questioning if you don't mind Tsunade-sama." Tsunade looked at the young kunoichi and said, "Alright. Report back to me when your finished here."

Sakura had gotten all the answers she had wanted from the Uchiha and was now holding a rather interesting conversation with said person. "Yeah, after you left I did date a few guys, but it was kinda hard being in the ANBU and all. You?" She asked. "Eh. With Orochimaru there wasn't many hot girls. The most I ever did with them was kiss one." He replied blushing. She smirked, "That's all?" He nodded, "Wow. I guess I've done more than the famous Uchiha Sasuke." He looked at her with wide eyes and she said, "Long story of a boy and a girl who were in love until she caught him cheating." She gave a sad smile, "He was the only one that could take my mind off of you and you leaving me all _alone_. But that's in the past, along with everything else." He gave her another blank stare, "I left you alone...?" "You fucking know that! The day you left, I cried my heart out for over a week, but after that, I didn't care. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei both sensed a change in me, but they couldn't do anything to stop it. Naruto tried to bring you back but for some reason when he came back and you weren't with him, I was expecting that." Sasuke's eyes fell to the floor. She was _expecting_ him to not come back. She didn't _care_ if he did or not. 'Why would she care if I came back or not. I mean she one of the highest-ranking ANBU members and she's, well, really hot now. She could get any guy she wanted' He thought; now looking at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Hey, Uchiha. Would you like me to get you off on a few months of probation instead of a year or two? I mean. It's like what Kakashi-sensei said about the whole teammate thing and well I guess you kinda in a way are still part of our team" he just nodded and she walked out of the room.

* * *

Eh. I don't know if i really like this. but its been sitting on my computer for a while and yeah. Tell me what you think.


	2. The broken bond and the broken soul

I know it took me forever to update. I just got a major writers block and got busy. Finally I had an idea while listening to my ipod.

* * *

Chapter 2:

_**The broken bond and the broken soul**_

A few months later Sakura was walking through the streets of Kohona picking up various medical things that Tsunade needed. Even though she was an Anbu member and an assassin now she still trained under Tsunade with medicine in her free time. "Sakura," a cold voice said behind her. "Uchiha," She replied almost as cold, she really didn't want to deal with him right now. All he did was brush past her and continue walking in the direction of the training grounds, she could feel the presence of Anbu following. It seemed at this point they didn't even bother to conceal their chakra around him. She chuckled and took the medicine she bought back to the Hokage.

"Tsunade-Sama! I have the medicines you asked for... Um, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked looking behind the piles of paperwork on the Hokage's desk. "Go away!" came the muffled reply. "Wake UP!" Sakura yelled. Tsunade shot up in her seat and looked around. "Huh? Where am I?... Oh. Never mind. Thanks Sakura." Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Its ok Tsunade-sama." Tsunade wiped the sleep from her eyes, "You don't have any mission right now, so do you mind helping out at the hospital? I would go, but..." She looked at the mountains of paperwork, "I need to get this done before Shizune hides my sake again." Sakura sweat dropped, "Sure Tsunade-sama." "Thanks Sakura" Tsunade mumbled before she fell back asleep.

Sakura sighed as she grabbed her white doctors coat. "Sakura, here are your patients for the day." A lady said handing her a stack of folders. "Thanks." She mumbled walking off. 'What's with all the damn folders today?' she thought as she walked to the first exam room.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto mumbled as she walked in, he was her last patient for the day. "Hey Naruto. How did the mission go?" She asked looking as his left arm, which was broken in 3 places. He winced as she set on of the bones back in plcae, "It went as planned. Took us a lot less time to assainate him then we thought." "well thats good to hear" She began healing the bones in his arm with her chakara, her hands glowing a soft green. Naruto watched her, "I don't see why you choose to be an assassin Sakura. You make a wonderful medic-" "Because Naruto. It's what I chose to do. I don't want to sit in this hospital forever. Being an assassion give me, how to say it, a sense of pride I guess." She looked at his arm. "Well thats taken care of, anything else Naruto?" He smiled lightly and lifted up the left side of his shirt, "Just that gash. Other than that its just scratches and abrasions." She smiled at him and began healing it. He watched in fasination as her chakra began fusing everything back together, till finnaly his skin joined and it looked as if nothing happened there. "Thanks Sakura. Ill see you later Ok?" She smiled at him, "Ok Naruto, you be careful you hear!" He smiled as he walked out of the room.

She walked out of the hospital and looked up towards the sky. 'I think I'll go to my favorite spot for a while. It's not late enough for me to go home.' She thought as she took to the roof tops, only to arrive at her destination,the third hokage's head statue, minutes later,. She sat down and pulled her knees under her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs.

She sat there for hours before she felt a chakra signature behind her. "Uchiha." She said, not taking her eyes off the vanishing sun set. He shoved his hands into his pockets and replied, "Sakura." She said nothing to him after that, too caught up in her own thoughts. Until they were broken a few minutes later with him quietly saying, "What happened to you.Sakura?" She rolled her eyes and replied in a monotone voice, "People change Uchiha. Did you really expect me to be any different? It's been 6 years. And you expect me to be the same?" "Hn" He said before they both watched the sun disapear behind the horison. "I must take my leave now, Maybe some other time." She said standing and making her way to her apartment.

Every evening for 2 weeks they had the same meeting, mostly without words. Watching the sun set, then Sakura leaving. But tonight was different. Sasuke walked up to where Sakura always sat, only to find her majestically dancing around softly.

_Ignoring what we've felt,_

_Overlooking what we've done,_

_No awkward silences, no hiding any truths_

_Ignoring what we've felt,_

_Overlooking what we've done,_

_What do you say?_

She didn't even see him as he walked closer to him. She appeared to have her eyes closed as she moved to the music playing in her head. Never missing a beat as she sang.

_We say what we feel,_

_Then we stop ourselves,_

_And just walk away._

_Never looking back,_

_Loving every second of it,_

_We just walk away._

As her song ended she opened her eyes and for the first time she noticed Sasuke was standing not even 5 feet away from where she way. He didn't say anything to her and just looked up at the sunset, like they did every night. But his head has unanswered questions running through it, "Why was she dancing tonight and not any other night? and her voice, I have never heard her sing like that before. Why only tonight?' Sakura stood there, no emotions on her face as she said. "Tonight was the night that everything happened." She paused, "I dont even know why I'm talking to you. It's not like you care" "I never said that." Sasuke said, not realizing the words slipped out of his mouth. They both said, "Hn" and walked their own sperate ways. Knowing that they would be back tomorrow. Just like always.

The next morning Sakura walked into the hospital only to be told to go home. It was a slow day but not to go far in case something happened. She scoffed. They knew where she would be if she wasn't working in the hospital or on a mission. Either at her apartment, or at her favorite spot.

As she walked into her apartment she noticed just how bad she needed to clean. But today she just wasn't in the mood. As she fell onto her bed she looked at the old picture of team 7. The glass on the frame had been shattered by a kuni that had been aimed at Sasuke's face. She chuckled thinking about how she couldn't keep her emotions under control. She would be angry by day and heartbroken my night. She had driven herself to the point of insanity, and she wasn't going back there again.

She turned her attention to her weapons collection that took up half her room. She really needed to thank Tenten for helping her master everything.

* * *

Oks done. Now don't forget to R&R.


	3. Memories of a Doomed Day

Ok sorry it's been so long. My computer died so i have to use my moms and I get kicked off a lot. So heres the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter three: Memories of a doomed day.

Today was supposed to be the anniversary of the happiest day of her life. But everything had ended before it began. She walked quietly into the graveyard and sat in front of a grave stone that was all too familier to her.

Kira Ren

She wiped away a tear drop that had begun to fall. He never could stand to see her cry. He always thought that when she cried, it was his fault.

She pictured him standing next to her, his fingers entertwined with hers. His dark blue eyes looking at her, his black hair kept short so it was out of his face. He towered over her at 6'2", but he always made her feel safe.

She sighed as she wiped away another tear, "I miss you Ren, I really do. Nothing has been the same since... that day." She looked up to the clouded sky, "I miss the way you would hold me and tell me everything would be okay. How you still smiled at me after I punched you through that wall. How every time you smiled I couldn't help but smile back."

She felt a chakra presence behind her but payed no mind to them. She took a small silver ring out of her pocket and placed it on her left ring finger. "I still have it Ren. It's my most precious thing." It begun to lightly rain as she looked back at the grave stone. "It doesn't seem like it's been a year does it? It seems like yesterday you were standing here beside me, always having my back." She chocked back a sob, "Everyone misses you, not just me. We all wish there was a way to bring you back." She didn't even bother to wipe the tears away any more because they mixed with the rain.

The presence behind her walked up next to her. Out of the corner of her eye he looked like Ren. She almost jumped up and hugged him. Thinking this was all a big mistake and he had never died. But them she noticed the hair spiked in the back. "What do you want Uchiha?" She wispered, hoping that he wouldn't say anything abuot her being weak.

"I was out walking when I saw you walk in here." He responed coldly. "So you were stalking me?" She said standing up. "No. Merly observing what you ewre doign in this part of town." He said finally looking at her.

Her hair was up in a messy bun, she at one point had eye liner and mascara on, but had cried it off, leavign black streaks down her face. Her clothes looked like they had been sitting in her closet for at least a few months without seeing any daylight. All in all she looked a comlpete mess.

"That's still concitered stalking Uchiha." She scoffed. "Hn." was her only reply. "Well if you don't mind I will go home and-" "Who was he?" Sasuke asked out of no where. She was shoked by his question but still decided to answer. "Kira Ren. He was my partner. We did everything together." She quietly sighed, "Today was they day he proposed to me a year ago. He was sent on a mission to assasonate someone, but, he didn;t come back alive. Our wedding was supposed to be a few months ago, but it will never happen. Because you cant marry someone who is..." She couldn't say the last word. "Dead" He finished for her. She nodded, "Now please, I wish to go home." "Hn" was all he said as she walked away.

A few weeks later Sakura was unpacking from another rather boring asasionation mission. She placed her extra wepons carefully on a shelf. "I need better missions" she thought taking out her worn clothes from the pack and tossing them into a pile.

* * *

I know this is kinda short, but I wanted to get a chapter up. I have no idea when I will post a new chapter, but i will work on it at school when in not looking at college stuff. R&R!


	4. When insanity is all you have

sorry its been so long since i updated. I finally graduated from high school and had alot of things going on that prevented me from updating. and i got overmy writers block, so I should be updating more often :D enjoy.

* * *

She sighed as she walked thorugh the doors of the hospital. Everyday seemed to be just like the last. Only things that changed were the faces of the people and the weather. She could feel herself sliiping farther and farther into a depression and she did nothing to stop it. Taking her white doctors coat off and she headed toward the 3rd's head statue, just like everyday.

When she reached her destionation she pulled her hair out of the tight bun she was required to keep it in. It cascated down her back in soft waves. She ran her fingers through it and stared at the black streaks that now adorened it. Even dying her hair didnt bring any happiness to her dull life. She felt she now had no reason to live. And the angel that possesed her body was not staying quiet any longer.

She had learned about a month ago that it was a fallen angel that only wanted her to spill innocent peoples blood for its own satisfaction. Everyday it reminded her and everyday she had to fight to keep her sanity. Only person that knew of this was Naruto, because he held the fox demon, even though over the past few years it had become more tame. She had went to his house late one night after she hear the voice for the 7th time and cried to him for hours. Telling him that a partof her wante to follow the guesm things it was telling her but at the same time her mind screamed it was wrong and her job was to HELP people. In the begining all he did was listento her sobbing pleas and attempt to comfort her. After the 3rd visit he helped her place the fallen angel in a "mental block" as he called it. But it was quicklymaking its way out and it was only a matter of time before she snapped.

She looked over the edge at the drop that had killed so many people and wondered if she wouold be one of the few that wouold live to see another day. She quickly shook her head to rid herself of that thought. She had to much to live for. She had.. She had...

She had nothing.

She had nothing to live for. Nothing to carry her through life. Nothing for her to strive for. Nothing but waking up in the morning and still having a heartbeat. She sighed as she didn't feel the firmiliar Uchiha presence behind her as the sun set. She then remembered that he was sent on a mission to the sand village to assist in a transport of a prisioner. Ever since Garra-samma became kazekage the leaf and sand village had been at peace ever since. She gave a slight smile at the thought of the young kazekage. He had feelings for her and she thought he was cute but nothing ever happened between them. She might have to pay a visit to him and see if he had anything that might happen with her, problem. But for now she would live eveyday like she had. And hope she lives for a day where the pact is broken and she can live a semi normal life and mabe, just maybe, have kids. Ren never cared that they wouldnt have kids and that his blood line traits would die with them. But he loved her enough to over look that and still have a life with her. She sighed. She missed the good days where all she did was laughed. The wind blew through her hair and she closed her eyes, imagining that it wwas her fiance playing with it likehe always did.

Opening her eyes she felt a tear run down her face. She brushed it away and walked home. She was tired and finnally wanted sleep. Walking down the street she sawstreet vendors packing up their carts and going inside. She saw mothers ushering their kids inside and couples walking down the street holding hand, wispering sweet words to each other. she opened the door to her house and and dropped her coat on the floor. She didnt care about it unless she needed it. Wandering over to the fridge she looked into it and took out the last item in it, a bottle of water. She needed to get her life back on track and she needed to do it soon. She went to bed, hoping for a dreamless sleep, which was unlikely.

_She stood on the top of a building lookiing down, wearing her ambu uniform, katana in hand and carrying many othler weapons. Her eyes wwere a grey color as she looked at the crowded street below her. Her eyes held an insane expression. She lept off the roof and plunged her katana deep into a mothers heart. Splattering herself and others with the blood. She laughed as she continued to murder people as they attempted to run away. Anyone and everyone was her target. And when she came face to face with Tsunade, She cut the Hokage's jugular._

Sakura jolted awake screaming. She looked at the clock. It was 5:30 am. There was only one person that she knew was awake this early. She quickly jumped out her window and ran as fast as she could.

Straight to Sasuke.


	5. When everything seems to fall apart

Hehehe sorrys its been so long. My mom was in the hospital with DKA and were trying to fidn a place to live. isnt going to well cuz one of our dogs is over the usual 50 lb limit. =[ were keeping him though. I love my hammie. We will find a place! Ok so pefore people start chasing me with pitchforks here is chapter5!

* * *

She just couldn't seem to run fast enough. The more chakara she pumped into her legs the farther she felt from her final destination. The whole time the fallen angel kept telling her 'Kill him. Kill the man who stole your heart. Make him pay for everything he put you through. Make this whole village pay for the sins they have commited. You are the only one who can make them pay.' She shook her head and ran faster. Ignoring the tears that now threatened to fall. She needed help. She needed to see him. She needed to live again.

She saw the Uchiha gates approaching and she nimbly jumped over them, not wishing to deal with moving the gates. As she ran through the deserted streets she could have sworn she saw the spirits of his family continuing their everyday life like nothing happened. Like they were still alive and that they wern't shook her head again and the Uchihas slowly began to quickly turned a corner and ran right into the very person she wanted to see. All she could do was wisper, "Sasuke, I need your help" before the tears began to fall and she fell to the ground from exhaustion.

He looked at her and noticed that she was still in her night clothes, crying and looking like she was on the brink of insanity. He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to her feet, and harshly told her, "Sakura stop crying and tell me whats wrong." She wiped the tear streaks off her face and tried to stop her sobs. "Sakura, Damnit tell me whats wrong!" He said. "I'm going crazy. I'm loosing my mind. I'm going insane." She wispered looking at the ground. He picked her up and placed her on his back, "How about we talk somewhere more comfortable." He said as he began sprinting backto his house. Her Heads resting on his shoulder fighting to not let the tears fall.

She greatfully took the tea that was offered to her. "So whats wrong?" He asked sitting beside her slightly facing her. "You know that I made a pact with an angel right?" All he did was nod, "Well I found out its a fallen angel. All she wants isfor me to kill everyone and know the pain she went through. She knows all my most inner thoughts." She sighed as she took another sip of her tea. "She wants me to kill everyone because of what I feel. She wants me to kill you because of what you did to me all those years ago. But I have no bad feelings toward you anymore. I know what you did was right to you at the time. Even though it hurt those close to you. You just wanted the pain to go away. I totally got off topic there." She smiled and laughed. He couldn't help but smirk. She hit his reasons to a Tee. But there was this feeling inside of him that was eatting him away. She cast her eyes to the floor again and began, "In the begining it was cool. I mean I had more chakara, new moves, and everyone knew me and feared my strength. But as time went on nightmares became a part of my life. Most like the one I had last night. Where I'm standing somewhere and killing innocent people. People who are my friends. People who have been there all my life. People that I love. Last night though. Was the first time I ever, EVER, Killed Tsunade-samma. She always the one that stopped me. But now I dont know who will be able to stop me. Funny thing is to me. Is that you were never in any of those nightmares. Maybe your the one who will save me. But maybe your one of the lucky ones that got away from all he destruction." She began to cry again and Sasuke had no idea what to do. He wanted to comfort her. But he was afaid. She pulled her knees to her chest and continued to cry. He was afraid to help her.

But why was he afraid?

He didnt know and thought 'To hell with the Uchiha name' as he hugged her. She looked up on suprise then rested her head on his shoulder as she openly began to cry again. Staining his shirt with her tears as she let all the pain of the past few years slip away down her face. It felt good to cry. She remembered this is why she used to do it so much. It felt good. All the pent up emotions that she never let out came out in one sob folloowed by another. Sasuke just sat there rubbing her back and promsing that he would let nothing like that happen and rubbing her back.

She soon cried herself to sleep on his shoulder and he gentaly picked her up and took her to one of the spare bedrooms. As he layed her down and was turning to walk out her hand grabbed his wrist as she wispered, "Please Sasuke, stay with me while I sleep." And he couldn't deny her. The bags under her eyes proved that she hadn't had a decent ammount of sleep in a long time. "Sure." He softly said as he sat on the edge of the bed and watched her close her eyes. Within a matter of seconds she was fast asleep and he just watched the girl as she gave a slight smile.

* * *

A few hours later she awoke and found Sasuke curled up in the foot end of the bed, fast asleep. She streched her shoulders and she felt thewonderful popping sensation in her back as she gave a contented sigh. She carefully got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she noted that the bags under her eyes were not that severe anymore and that she had alot more energy. For once in a long time she had sleep fairly well. Plagued by no nightmares, But something was eatting at her mind. She had oopened up to the Uchiha. That ment that she couldn't keep avoiding her. And he did stay with her when he asked. Did he... pitty her? A flare of anger raised in her. But then it quickly died. Didn't she pitty him when his parents died? Didn't she do anything to make him smile, just a little bit? Maybe this was his way of showing he cared. Something she had wanted so despratly when she was younger. But now... she didn't know. She still loved Ren, but there was no bringing him back to life. She needed to move on. She needed to move on with the fact that Renwasnt going to just appear beside her and tel her everything was ok. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't explain her feelings anymore. She knew she still cared for the Uchiha, but was she afraid of getting hurt again? She cluched her head as she was getting a headache from all the thinking. As she walked back into the bedroom she saw Sasuke starting to wake up. She gave a small smile and sai, "Morning sleepyhead." He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. So this morning wasn't a dream.


	6. Who is Ose?

Hey look another chapter!!!and its been less than 24 hours. I think it a miracle (yep... i graduated and I still have to use spell check to spell that.) My boyfriend didnt bug me to go to sleep at 11 so I had more time to write. :D NOW ONWARD TO CHAPTER 6!

* * *

She noticed that she was still in her sleeping attire and fought the urge to blush. No body but Ren had ever seen her like this. Hair all unkept, shirt that was too small for her, and shorts. "Do... Do you want me to make breakfast?" She asked, unsure of what to do at this point. Her emotions are so out of wack. She is feeling the same emotions that she did when she was younger and was a fan girl. "Sure. Do you even know where the kitchen is?" He asked standing up and looked at her. She blushed lightly, "Um, no. That would be important wouldn't it?" He laughed. The great Uchiha that never shows emotions actually laughed. "Yeah I think so. Here follow me." He looked over her body and fought down a blush, "Er do you want a change of clothes? Your about the same size as my mother." She nodded as he went to another room. He came back with a black long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and black cargo pants with lots of pockets and some black boots. "I'll be down the hall. You really cant miss the kitchen." He said as he walked out the room and closed the door. She changed into the clothing and was amazed at how well it fit her. the shirt was slightly tight on her but no tighter than any of her other shirts and the pants were slightly baggy on her. She loved it. and the boots came up to almost her knees.

As she walked into the kitchen she noticed Sasuke looking through the cabinets. "Are you having problems finding something to eat?" She asked. Her only reply was a grunt as the cabinet was slammed shut and another opened. "Sasuke. Let me look. I am a girl after all." She smirked as he stepped aside. She scavenged for a few minutes then pulled out a few ingredients. One she knew from his childhood was his favorite. "Do you like Mayo?" She asked as she pulled it out of the fridge. "Yes?" He asked staring at her with a confused look. "Ok good" She pulled out a pan and cracked some eggs into it and scrambled them in the pan. "Do me a favor and get the bread and put mayo on four slices." He did as he was told, he wasnt going to argue if he was getting a free meal. As the eggs were cooking she cut up a tomato and placed the slices on one of the pieces of bread. When the eggs were almost done she flipped them and in a few seconds cut it into 2 pieces and placed it on the bread. She then placed cheese on it and handed him the egg sandwich. She smiled as she took a bite of her own. "When did you learn to cook?" Sasuke asked bites. "I picked it up from people." she said. "Your mom never taught you?" She snapped, "My mother was a bitch and she deserved to die!" Sasuke, who was don with breakfast, put his hands into the air, "OK! My bad! Didn't mean to bring up a sore subject." She sighed, "You didn't know. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry. I need to stop snapping all the time." Sasuke walked over to her and looked her in the eyes, "It's ok to open up. You do know that right Sakura?" She shook her head,"Your one to talk Mr. Ice Cube." He laughed. "I guess I'm not one to talk. But I need to. But I dont know anyone who i can trust." "I know that feeling." She said with a smile."Maybe one day I will." He said as he looked out the window. "Maybe." She said putting the pans and everthing she used into the sink. "I think I should head home now. I need to clean since today is one of my very few days off." She said as she started to walk to the room to gather her things. "Yeah. And I need to catch up with the Dobe for some training." She gave a small smile as she grabbed her things and headed towards the door. "Well I'll see you around Sasuke." And with that she was out the door and her way home.

* * *

(lets spend sometime with Sasuke now shall we?)

Sasuke quickly cleaned the things in the sink and walked out the door. He had no idea where to find the dobe but he figured to try his apartment first. As he walked down the street he has to start running as fangirls were trying to molest him. And he wasn't up for that today, or ever for that matter. As he climbed the stairs to Narutos apartment the fangirls kept screaming and following him. Deciding to loose them he past the floor where his original destination was and continue to the roof. When he got there the hundreds of girls surrounded him. He smirked and poofed away. "NOOOOOO SASUKE-KUN WE LOVEEE YOUUUUU!!!!" was what he heard when he knocked on the door. A laughing Naruto answered the door. "I knew you were coming. only time I ever hear that many people coming up the stairs at once. Seriously Sasuke you need to like-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke shoving his way into the small apartment and locking the door. "You talk too much dobe." He said shoving his hands into his pockets. "And you talk to little teme!" Naruto yelled. "Do you have to be so loud?" "Why yes I do!!" "Hn." Naruto just gave up and sat on the couch. Sasuke followed suit and decided to ask the dobe what he knew about Sakura. "Hey, do you know about Sakura and the fallen angel?" Naruto's eyes got big, "H-How did you know it was a fallen angel?" "Sakura came over this morning because of nightmares." He said like it was a daily occurrence. "Well. It started awhile ago. I thought we had sealed her off pretty well but apparently it didn't hold. It wants everyone dead. Apparently before it died and became an angel people treated lower than dirt and let people do that to it. Now it hates all of man kind, including Sakura, and wants revenge. But the only problem is, Sakura's not giving in. And now its becoming hostile. I think we need to talk to Garra about this if it broke out of the seal. But back to Sakura. She's been having nightmares for years now. She never seems to have a good night sleep unless someone is right there with her. For some reason the fallen angel is quiet when she isn't alone. Or at least when she is with me." Naruto said biting his nails. Sakura was going to kill him for telling Sasuke, but she went to the guy so that was her fault.

"Is there anyway to ptu another seal up?" Sasuke asked. "Not that I know of. I know only one and it broke out of it. Tsunade can't figure one out either. Onlything we can figure out is that we need to get that thing out of Sakura but no one knows how. Other than sending her back to the Temple of the Gods and she refuses to do that. Every time she goes near it it causes her pain." Naruto said with defeat evident in his voice. Sasuke just sighed. He was worried about the pinkette. But he didnt know what to do to help her. He wasn't going to let her move in just because of nightmares. But at the same time she was easier to deal with this morning than usual. He really needed to stop thinking. It hurt his head.

* * *

Sakura walked into her house and sighed. She had absolutely no idea where to begin and the Fallen angel was talking again. Doing her best to ignore it she began picking up all the scattered clothing and dumping them into a pile. They wernt really dirty, its just she was too lazy to put them away. "My name is Ose." said a all to familiar voice. "and you decide to tell me this now. WHYYYY?!" Sakura said still cleaning. "If people are going to talk about me I want to be addressed by my name, not just 'The fallen angel' as they do now" Ose said. "Well how about I call you a pain in my ass for right now." Ose scoffed. "I can take over your body at anytime. Thats why i keep you wake because it would make it so much easier" "Well now. I'll be ignoring you now." Sakura said as she walked out her door to head to Naruto's. He needed to be told the new information. "Bitch! You can get away from me that easily!!" Ose screamed.


	7. The Delema That Breaks Hearts

Ok to tell you the truth I am suprised that I havent gotten killed for not psoting. Also Cans I has more revies please? I'll do a puppy faceeee. Also The next chapter will be in a week or 2. I has to move and packing is a bitch when you gotta get your bf off the comp every 5 min to help. My house has been foreclosed on so thats a bummer. But on a happy note. OMG! chapter 7! I never thought I would make it this far! ok... no mroe rambling. ONWARD TO READING!!!

* * *

Naruto quickly got up when he heard pounding on his weak door. "OI! Give me a minute! I'm coming!" He yelled as he flew the door open to find a tired and soaked Sakura. _'Funny… I didn't know it started raining'_ He thought as he ushered her in and grabbed her spare clothes she left there for these special occasions. She gratefully took the clothing handed to her and went to change, still to out of breath to talk.

A few minutes later Sakura emerged from the bathroom in a black tank-top and tight blue jeans. "Well I got new information on the 'fallen angel' that _might_ help to do a seal." She stated as she sat down next to the boys. Naruto tilted his head and asked "And what would that be?" "Her name" Sakura stated calmly. "HER WHAT?!" Naruto screeched. Sakura shook her head, "Keep it down Naruto. And Her name. Its Ose. It's… complicated to explain but. I think it might help with another seal. I want her gone." Naruto sighed, "But Sakura-chan, you know the only way to fully get rid of her is to-" Sakura yelled at him, "You know damn well I will NEVER go back there! It holds too many damn memories for me and I don't want to face the!" She began to have tears pool at the corners of her emerald eyes, "And I'm not ready I'm scared" She whispered. Sasuke decided that this would be a perfect time to intervene, "But you wouldn't be alone, we would be there with you. So you don't need to be afraid." Sakura looked at him with broken eyes, "You don't understand. No one can enter that place but me. And I only have a forty percent chance of coming out of there alive and without her. The ritual takes a beating on the hosts body and mind. It is a long process, but," She paused to wipe away a defiant tear, "I think it's my only choice. Sasuke looked at her sadly. She only had a small chance to survive and that seemed to be the only shot. "If you decide to do it. I will wait outside the place until the moment you walk out of there." He said looking her straight in the eyes.

At that moment Sakura's heart melted. His eyes held emotions that could only be connected to caring and worry. He truly cared for her and he wouldn't let her go into that place without her knowing hat he would be there if there was any problems. "I'll let you guys know now what the preparations are for the ritual. I found then while doing research one day."

And explained she did. She told them how they needed Tsunade to be there to preform the ritual for her to get into the place. And how 6 Ambu members were needed for every element, earth, wind, fire, water, and spirit. How they had to keep a barrier up, Especially spirit because her soul would be easily possessed by any celestial beings. How it had to be done on a full moon. How there needed to be a blood offering (Naruto volunteered for that one). How only one person was allowed in there with her, but they had to be chosen by the gods. And that could be anyone. They would find out a week before hand so they could master what needed to be done.

"Now you understand why I don't want to do it. I know what goes on in the temple too but, I can't go into that except with the chosen." She finished explaining flopping onto her back. Her head hurt from remembering everything. Naruto looked at her, "But what if I am the chosen? Because I _will_ be the blood offering." Sakura gave a sad smile, "You wont be picked. You have chosen the role if it is to be carried out and the gods will not out you in jeopardy. You are sacrificing your life for me and my sanity, although you will not die because of the nine tailed fox that is sealed inside of you, it is still painful and they don't want to… torment you anymore then is needed. Also, you are like family, the chosen is never family." Sasuke was confused, "So I could be chosen?" She laughed, "Yes, Because I consider you a friend/enemy. You are not family to me like Naruto is, you are not my brother, but still someone I have decided to let have a second chance at getting to know me." She sat up and looked at him dead in the eyes, "But if you _**ever**_ betray my trust or anything. I will kill you personally" He gulped and nodded. To tell the truth she scared him, but being a Uchiha, he would never admit it.

* * *

A few days later Sakura walked out of Tsunade's office with her head lowered. She thought knowing Ose's name would help with a better seal but it failed, again. She now knew what she had to do in order to save the people she loved. But she didn't feel ready for such an act. This was going to go against everything she believed in. Everything that she upheld in her personal life. And it was going to shatter if they didn't find another way soon.

* * *

Okayy. Please Dont forget to review. its the little button that is down there below this that makes me a very happy writer!!


	8. It didnt work? Your kidding me

WOOT writing again? I should get a cookie for this 2 in one day again! Anyway. I do believe that next chapter will be the start of some SasuSaku. Dunno. But its coming soon. Dunno what else to say so onward to Chapter 8!

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke jumped from tree-top to tree-top going fast and faster with every passing second. At this rate they would be in Suna in a few minutes. "Sakura," Naruto began, worry evident in his voice, "Are you sure you want to go through with this. I mean-" He was cut off by a sharp reply from his pink haired team-mate. "It's going to work Naruto. It has to. I can't do that ritual. I just can't. You don't understand." Naruto looked down. He didn't understand what was going though her head. And it bothered the blonde to no end.

"Garra-kun!" Sakura screeched as soon as she saw the man. He has grown since the last time Sasuke has saw him, and he had, What the fuck, he had emotions. Joy spread across Garra's face as Sakura hugged him. And Garra hugged her back. It was more than a friendly hug. It was almost like. Dare he think it. A lovers embrace after years apart. Well without the kissing and everything. "Sakura. I am pleased to see you. What brings you out here?" Garra asked as he continued to hug the said girl. Sakura smiled and inhaled his sent. Something she loved so much and couldn't seem to get enough of.

As she pulled away her face got hard as she looked at him. "Garra-kun. I need your help." He did not like where this was going. Sakura almost never needed his help. The girl was insanely strong on her own! "They know about** _it_**. And well. The seals we know are not working anymore. The fallen angel, Ose, keeps breaking out. And I feel as if I'm starting to go insane." Garra's face hardened as he placed both hands on her head. Concentrating he felt the thing raging around in her mind and the damage it was doing. "Sakura. The only seal that I _think_ might work is very painful. And I don't-" She quickly cut him off, "Do it. I don't care about the pain. Just make. It. Stop. Now."

Garra sighed as he began the preparations. He was going to hurt his beloved Sakura and that was hurting him more than any flesh would ever could. After finishing the last line of the seal on the floor. He stood up and called everyone into the dark candlelit room. "Sakura, I need you to lay in the middle of that. But," He blushed at what needed to be done, "You need to take your shirt off so I can access the mark." Sakura instantly blushed. She should have seen that coming.

After what seemed to be an eternity of the sealing ritual she was loosing her voice from screaming in agony. To prevent her from moving too much Garra had made sure there were chains and she be secured to the floor. "Sakura I need you to stop squirming. I am about to do the seal on your body." Garra calmly said as he approached her. She tried to stay as still as possible and bit her lip. Fire was pulsing in her head and it felt like hot lava. He began drawing the seal on her stomach and the fire began to dull and cool. She had sweat beads pouring down her body and her bindings were soaked from all the sweat. He then unlocked her from the floor and helped her put her shirt back on.

After she managed to get to the comfortable bed Garra had allowed her to sleep on she fell into what she hoped wasto be a good night sleep.

_They were all standing at the bridge waiting for their always late sensei. Sakura got the urge to kill the girl that was walking down the street, making rude remarks about how good Sasuke was in bed. She felt her blood boiling, but then it stopped and the girl vanished without a trace. Kakashi appeared and She was paired up with Sasuke. She rolled her eyes and they walked onto the field. First thing he did, which was so out of carater for him, was he tackled her and sat on her holding a kuni to her neck. "I win" was all he said as he got off of her and helped her up. It was like a normal day. Train, eat, train some more, go to the hospital, beat up a guy for touching her ass, and well. The usual._

Sakura moaned as the sun poured through the open window. Rolling over she grabbed the pillow and clamped it down over her head. "5 more damn minutes" She mumbled. She then spun around and sat up. "Wait. I got woke up by the sun. NOT NIGHTMARES!! SASUKE, NARUTO, GARRA-KUN! I AM CURED!!" She screamed as she jumped up and ran out the door.

Sasuke opened one eye to have Sakura less than an inch away from his face. He freaked and pushed her away. "Sasuke! I didn't have nightmares!" She said excitedly. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her true smile. It was, gorgeous, just like her. Mentally he shook his head. She was his team-mate nothing more. She grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of bed, "Come on! Breakfast is waiting!!" She squealed as she drug him. In the midst of everything she began to hold his hand as they ran, and the poor Uchiha had to fight to keep his blush under control. Because damnit! Uchiha's Did. Not. Blush. EVER! But the entire time his heart was skipping beats and he didn't understand why.

"FOOOD!!!!" Sakura said as her 4th plate was set in front of her. "Sakura, don't you think you have had enough?" Naruto asked. God she was out eating him! THE WORLD WAS COMING TO AN END! Nah. She just didn't get to eat the day before because of the sealing thing so she was _starving_ **(an: like marvin ok sorry. Had to add it)**. After she finished that plate she rubbed her full stomach and sighed in relief. She felt so content, she just hoped it would last.

~Few months later~

Sakura crawled into bed for another good night sleep but she had the odd feeling that she wouldn't be able to sleep. She was hoping that she was wrong?

_They were standing at the bridge again. And that girl was there again doing the same things. But this time she couldn't hold back. She tore the girls head off with her bare hands. And then went after everyone. Crushing skulls and chest cavities. Slitting major arteries and Everything. And no one was stopping her. And then she came face to face with Sasuke, "I hate you," She snarled. Then the blade she was holding came closer and closer to his pale neck until…._

She woke up screaming. The seal had broke and that was her last chance. She jumped up and grabbed her bag full of clothes and ran to Sasuke's again. It was happening all over again. And there was only one way to stop it.

"Sasuke I want to die." She stated when they were in his living room. "Why whats wrong Sakura?" He asked sitting beside her. "The seal broke," Was all she could get out before she started sobbing uncontrollably. He pulled her into a hug and let her sob into his chest. Like he did all those months ago.

* * *

Ok why do I have to be so mean to Sakura? Well I read back a few chapters and remembered Garra. So I put him in here. And I don't know if that will be his only apperance or not. You decide. Well please Review. Remember Revies Make Meh happy. *puppy face begging for reviews*


	9. This Can't Be Happeneing To Me

**Okay so I is very happy. I got a review. And is it sad that 10 reviews is the most I have on any of my stories? Well anyway chapter 9 is here With the fluffyness that I mentioned. Hope its not too OOC, if it is please let me know. Although Sasuke does smile a lot more. I think. Anyway ONWARD!**

* * *

**Sakura had a dull headache from all the crying she had done the past few hours. She was scared. She didn't want to do the ritual. There was a very likely chance that she wouldn't know the guy and, she couldn't do that. She just couldn't. "Sasuke?" She asked. He appeared to be asleep. "Hm?" Was her reply without him opening his eyes. "Even though I can't tell you what the inside ritual is…. What would you do if you were the chosen?" He opened his eyes to this and looked at the broken woman in front of him. "I would do anything I had to do." He said as he rested his forehead against hers.**

**Her cheeks flared up at the close proximity of their faces. A few more inches and their lips would be touching. That's what she had always dreamed of right? Kissing the man of her dreams. But. She knew he didn't feel the same towards her and to be honest. She didn't know if she felt that way towards him anymore. Sure he was handsome, and showing emotions. But she had been hurt too many times. Although Ren didn't mean to hurt her, he couldn't help it. But it still hurt.**

**Sasuke was in a dilemma to say the least. His body was taking control of itself and he didn't want to be this close to her. But then she shivered. And looked him dead in the eyes with so many emotions swirling around in them. Hatred, anxiety, fear, hopelessness, and was that pain? He didn't know as he embraced her, deciding to lay his had on her shoulder and her doing the same to him. They both took in each others individual scents. Her almost like a strawberry and his, well she couldn't put her finger on it. But it smelled amazing, and totally Sasuke. She shifted closer to his warm body and let herself fully relax as she let out a sigh.**

**Sasuke hadn't seen this side of Sakura in a very long time. She looked so frail. He couldn't call her weak because she wasn't. She was one of the strongest people he knew. But she looked as though any moment she would break. She let out a small yawn. "Come on Sakura. How about we go get more sleep?" He asked looking at her. She just nodded her head and snuggled back into his body. He sighed and picked her up much like a small child. He carried her down the hall and into his room. He couldn't take her to the spare room because, well, she couldn't sleep alone.**

**After setting her on the bed and her pulling the dark covers over her body, Sakura fell fast asleep. Sasuke smiled slightly, she looked so peaceful. He pulled off his shirt and climbed into the bed next to her. She instantly cuddled into his bare chest and he smiled, lightly kissing the top of her forehead. "Sleep well Sakura" He murmured before falling into a peaceful sleep himself.**

**A few hours later Sakura woke up to find a sleeping Sasuke with his arm around her protectively. She smiled. He seemed, so at peace. She lightly kissed his cheek, unknown that she did close to the same thing last night, and removed his arm from her slender waist. Deciding to be nice to the poor man she wandered to the kitchen and began to make grilled cheese and tomato soup for him. She figured making his favorite food would make up for always bugging him (Even though it has only been 2 times now). She had to admit it though. She harbored feelings for the man, not full out love, but a small crush that had the potential to grow into something more if it was returned.**

**Sasuke rolled over and cursed that the other warm body in his bed was missing. He enjoyed being able to hold his Sakura. Wait.. What the fuck? His Sakura? When did that happen. He shrugged as the smell of tomatoes made its way into his room. Smiling he rolled over onto his back. He would wait for Sakura to come get him.**

**He had begun to nod back into dreamland when he felt a small kiss on his cheek. "Sasuke, breakfast is ready" He grabbed her and pulled her small body onto his. "Well good morning!" She squeaked, but enjoyed the closeness. "Morning," Was his raspy reply. He didn't mind the fact that she woke him up in that fashion. Actually if it was up to him he would wake up every morning to her making breakfast, and her waking him up and being in his arms. That would complete him in ways he couldn't describe.**

"**Sasuke, you need to let go of me. Breakfast is getting cold." Sakura whispered, half hoping he wouldn't hear her. But sadly he did and released her from his strong grasp. As she got off of him and placed her feet on the carpeted floor he sat up, running his hands through his dark hair. "I'll meet you out there in a few minutes okay?" He asked as she began to walk away. "Sure that's fine by me Sasuke-kun." And as soon as she said the suffix to his name she put a hand over her shocked open mouth and left the room. Sasuke sitting there in shock and his heart fluttering.**

**He quickly took a shower and dressed before he walked out into the kitchen. "Sasuke I'm sorry I didn't-" He quickly interrupted her quickly with placing his lips on hers. He couldn't express how he felt in words but maybe, just maybe, this would show her. Just as quick as their first kiss ended, "Sakura, do you really think I'm bothered by the suffix?" Sakura quickly shook her head no and lowered her head to hide the rising blush behind her pink and black bangs. Sasuke took one of his fingers and raised her head so his ebony eyes met her emerald ones. "Sakura can I ask you something?" He asked, getting captivated by her eyes. She nodded in response. "Why did you put streaks in your hair?" He asked taking a piece of black hair into his fingers.**

**Sakura laughed. She down right lost it. She was laughing so hard that tears were beginning to pool in her eyes. "What's so funnny?" He asked. He was confused as to what had sent her into this laughing fit. "N-Nothing Sasuke. I did it because well, at the time I thought that maybe, just maybe, I would be happier. That it would bring something to my life that was missing. But," She paused as she looked at her hair, "It didn't of course." He sighed. He knew how she felt and he hated it too, but he kissed her again and she felt all the emotions that he couldn't express. "I'm so scared Sasuke-kun. I really am" She said. He embraced her as if to say 'its alright I'll be with you through it all.' "I guess I need to let Tsunade know about the ritual don't I?" She asked him, fear evident in her eyes and voice. He nodded but whispered, "Only when you think you are more ready"**

**She sighed as she packed another box. This one of her precious weapons. She was moving today into the Uchiha compound. Actually more like into Sasuke Uchiha's room. She laughed. Her happy ending wasn't happening the way she had planned. She planned to live on her own till she was happily engaged, but life throws some evil curveballs and she was dealing with one. But, at least she would be able to sleep at night and not be alone all the time. And she would have some time to get over the idea that she might die. But she was a shinobi she was used to putting her life on the line for people she cared about, but this is different because well… she **_**knew**_** what was going to happen. And that thought scared her to the core.**

**Within a few hours she was fully moved in and ready to begin her new life. Although the looks Sasuke gave her sometimes confused her as to what was going through his head, but, who was she to complain. He proved that he had **_**some**_** feelings for her and she was fine with the idea that maybe this is as far as they would ever go. But this was her happiness right now.**

**And that was all she needed.**

* * *

**Woot 3 chapters in 2 to 3 days. I feel very accomplished. Cans I has a cookie?**


End file.
